This is what happens when your not careful
by hsmgirl1031
Summary: Nick Joe Kevin Frankie and their friends get transported to another universe. Will they make it out alive? Read and find out! Stella/Joe Joe/OC Stella/OC Nick/OC Frankie/OC Kevin/Macy
1. The Magical Rainforest

**Hello peoples!!!! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think!**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS!!!!**

**Btw, **_this means it's someone's thoughts._

**Normal POV**

When the Lucas Brothers woke up that morning, they thought it would be a normal day. Boy were they wrong!

Little did they know, today was the day they would never forget.

When Nick Lucas woke up that morning he did his normal pre-school routine and slid down the fire pole to see his three brothers, mom, and dad already eating breakfast.

"Good morning." he said.

"Good morning, Nick." they all replied. They then heard the door open and knew their friends Stella and Macy were at the house. They were all so happy that Macy finally got over her Jonas obsession and that they were all friends now. Well maybe one of them wanted to be a little more than friends.

"Hey guys, are you ready for school yet? If we don't hurry we're going to be late." Stella said

"Ok." They all said.

After saying goodbye to their mom, dad, and Frankie the five left for Horris Mantis

Academy.

When they got there, Joe saw his friend Aiden in the halls. Aiden was a little bit taller than Joe and had light brown hair that was a bit shorter than Joe's. He played a lot of sports like Macy did. He and Joe shared a few classes together and were pretty good friends.

"Hey Aiden, what's up, man?" Joe said

"Hey Joe, I'm good how about you." Aiden replied

"I'm good, too, just thinking about asking Stella out." said Joe

"I thought you weren't going to ask her out 'cause of Jonas and all." Aiden then said.

After this Joe said "I wasn't going to, but spending so much time with her really made me realize how much I like her and how much I don't want to lose her."

Then Aiden said "Oh, well what are you going to do if she says no?"

Joe replied "Hope she will still be my friend and the band's designer."

"Well good luck to you, Joe, and see you in class." Said Aiden

Joe then said "See ya, Aiden."

On her way to class, Stella saw Joe going over to talk to someone she didn't recognize. On her way over to talk to them, she noticed Macy sitting in the garden alone. Not wanting her best friend to be lonely, she was going to go talk to her instead, but saw Kevin walk in and said to herself,

"Oh, Kevin's there. She should be fine. Now, to see Joe."

As she walked over, she heard some of their conversation and decided to listen for a while.

"Hey Aiden, what's up, man?" Joe said

_So its Aiden he's talking to._ Stella thought

"Hey Joe, I'm good how about you." Aiden replied

"I'm good, too, just thinking about asking Stella out." said Joe

_Wait, did I hear correctly, he's thinking about asking me out? _

"I thought you weren't going to ask her out 'cause of Jonas and all." Aiden then said.

After this Joe said "I wasn't going to, but spending so much time with her really made me realize how much I like her and how much I don't want to lose her."

_Aw, I guess he really does like me then!_

Then Aiden said "Oh, well what are you going to do if she says no?"

Joe replied "Hope she will still be my friend and the band's designer."

_Of course I'd still be his friend and the bands designer. Besides, nothing could ruin our friendship. That will definitely last forever._

"Well good luck to you, Joe, and see you in class." Said Aiden

Joe then said "See ya, Aiden."

Deciding this would be the perfect time to confront Joe, Stella walked over to him, eager for him to ask her out, because the truth was, even though she was the one who said it would be better if they didn't go out, she was really hoping he would ask her anyways.

"Hey Joe." She greeted him

"Oh hey Stells." He replied

"So, I saw you talking to Aiden before." She started

"Yea, and that reminds me, can I ask you something?" He asked her

"Yea, sure you can, anything." She said

"I know we agreed it was best for the band if we didn't go out, but being around you recently has made me realize that I really don't want to loose you when another guy comes around and asks you out. So what I am really trying to say is, Stella do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked hopefully

"Yes Joe, of course I'll be your girlfriend." She told him as she engulfed him in a hug

"Really? Yes!" He exclaimed

To bad neither of them saw the look of jealousy in Aiden's eyes as he hid behind the lockers watching the exchange between the two.

When Frankie got to his elementary school, he saw his friend Andrew and his crush Karina. You see, Andrew and Karina didn't care that Frankie's brothers were rock stars like the other people in his class and were his only true friends. They also loved to hear all the crazy adventures that his brothers had. Andrew and Karina were nine like Frankie. Andrew had dark brown hair and was really tall. Karina had dirty blond hair and was shorter than Frankie.

"Hey Andrew, Hey Karina, What's up?" Frankie asked.

Karina answered "Not much just waiting for school to start. Did your brothers do anything stupid last night or this morning?"

"No, they had rehearsal last night so they didn't really do much." He replied

"Aw, that's no fun!" Andrew said

"Who knows, maybe they'll do something twice as stupid tonight." said Frankie. The three then heard the bell ring and went inside the school to start their classes.

Nick was walking through the halls humming a tune for a new song when suddenly he bumped into something, or someone.

"I am so sorry." Nick said as her helped the two girls that he had knocked to the floor up.

"That's ok. It's not that big of a deal - Omg your Nick Lucas from Jonas!" the first girl with brown hair and light brown highlights said

"Yea I am. I haven't seen you two around before. Are you new to Horris Mantis?" Nick asked the two girls

"Yea we just started today. My name's Jackie and this is my friend Mabel." The girl with blond hair said while pointing to her friend.

"Mabel, that's a very pretty name." Nick said, surprisingly smiling

Mabel giggled "Thank you."

"Well, as you seem to already know, my name's Nick and I hope you guys have a great first day here." Nick replied

While all of this was going on, Kevin was walking in the halls when he noticed Macy in the garden looking at something.

"Hey Macy, what are you looking at?" Kevin asked

"Oh hey Kevin, I'm just looking at this little chest I found sitting here." She replied

"Is there anything inside of it?" he asked

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet." Macy answered

"Well then, let's check it out." He said

Macy agreed so her and Kevin opened up the box and suddenly there was a bright light surrounding them, and let's just say, they weren't at school anymore.

When Nick looked around him, he expected to be at Horris Mantis Academy with Jackie and Mabel, but it looked like he was is the middle of a rainforest.

"What the heck was that?" He asked

"I have No clue, but its kind of freaking me out at the moment." Replied Mabel

For the first time, Nick took a good look around him. He came to the conclusion that they were indeed in the heart of a rainforest with no way of knowing how to get out. Also seeing that his three brothers and their friends there. Seeing them he walked over to Kevin and Macy to ask-

"What just happened?"

"We don't know," Macy began, "we just opened up this chest we found…"

"…and now we're in what looks to be a rainforest." Kevin finished

Joe, seeing that Frankie was also there, walked over to him and his friends to make sure that they were ok.

"Hey, Frankie, are you guys ok?" He questioned

"Yea, we're fine." He told his brother

"Ok, good. We should probably go over to the others." Joe stated, pointing to were Nick and Kevin were in the distance

"Alright, I'll go get Andrew and Karina, and you go get Stella and that dude so we can go over." Frankie agreed while starting to walk over to his friends

"Wait, what dude?" Joe asked before Frankie could go

"The guy Stella is talking to." Frankie said then walked over to his friends

Walking over, Joe realized that the guy Stella was talking to was none other than…

"Aiden, when did you get here?" He asked his friend

"I'm guessing the same time you did, dude." Aiden answered

"Oh, well, let's go over there to where Nick and Kevin are to try and figure out where we are." He told them

"Ok, let's go." They both agreed

Joining Frankie and his friends, Joe, Stella, and Aiden walked over to where Nick and Kevin were and realized that Macy and two other girls they didn't recognize were there too.

"Nick, where the hell are we? How did we get here? Who are they? NICK!!!!" Stella screamed

"How am I supposed to know?! Kevin and Macy are the ones who opened the box up!" He screamed back

"You did what now?!" Screamed Stella at Macy and Kevin

"Stella, calm down it was and accident. We really didn't mean to."

Well, let's just say that Stella didn't calm down and right now was being held back by Joe and Nick while Macy hid behind Kevin.

"Guys, instead of trying to kill each other, let's follow that path over there and try to find shelter before it gets dark." Mabel said

"Yea, maybe some natives made the trail and we'll run into some of them." Jackie finished for her friend

"Who are you guys?" Joe asked them

"I'm Jackie and this is my best friend Mabel. We were talking to Nick in the halls when suddenly a flash of light flash around us and suddenly we're here." She told him

"I didn't see a flash of light." Nick said

"Yea, neither did I." Mabel agreed

"That's because you two were flirting with your eyes over there." Jackie explained

"Nicky's in love, Nicky's in love." Joe sang

"Shut up, smart ass." Nick said

"Nicky's got a potty mouth, Nicky's got a potty mouth." Joe replied

"I swear if you don't shut up I'll-"Nick began

"OK!!! We can kill each other later, but first let's find some shelter, ok Nick? Joe?

**I hope you liked it! This chapter was meant to explain the different characters and their connections to each other and give the story a beginning. I hoped you liked it and please review. I'll update soon!**


	2. Trying to Survive

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! I've been busy enjoying my final days of summer before school starts. = ( anyways here's chapter 2!**

_Last time…_

"_Nicky's in love, Nicky's in love." Joe sang_

"_Shut up, smart ass." Nick said _

"_Nicky's got a potty mouth, Nicky's got a potty mouth." Joe replied _

"_I swear if you don't shut up I'll-"Nick began_

"_OK!!! We can kill each other later, but first let's find some shelter, ok Nick? Joe?" Macy said_

_They all agreed and left to find some shelter before it got dark. _

They hadn't even started walking when Stella started to get bored. _I finally get Joe and look what happens!_ _And what about that Aden dude? Why is he here? And how did we get here? And why doesn't Nick know how we got here? He knows everything! Smarty pants! _She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She knew she would eventually get yelled at if she didn't and then-

"Ouch!" Stella screamed as her face hit the dirty ground. Well, that's what she gets for wearing high heals, but she didn't know she would end up in some weird rain forest. She looked up to see Kevin and Macy in a fit of laughter and Joe looking down to help her up. When she got up she hid into Joe's chest embarrassed and he wrapped his arms around her in that overly-protected boyfriend kind of way, which she loved.

"Guys, do think you could stop acting all lovey-dovey for one minute so we can try and figure out what the heck is going on?!" Jackie yelled

"Yea this is no time for hugging and kissing and all the stuff like that!" Aden agreed

"Ok, Macy, Kevin, what exactly happened that landed us in this big mess?" Nick asked

"Well, when I came into school today, I was walking around and it was a little early and I saw that it was really nice outside so I decided to go out to the little garden that the school has and I have no idea whatsoever why. I mean there is no reason at all to have a garden right in the center of a school." She saw Nick giving her a look that said get on with it so she added "Well, anyways, when I came in, I saw a chest sitting there and was looking to see if there was any kind of name on it when Kevin came in. He asked what it was and I said I didn't know and then he said we should open it and we opened it and here we are." Macy said in one breath

"Ok, where is the box now?" Mabel asked, helping Nick figure out what happened

"I don't know. It was in my hand before anything happened, but when we ended up here, it just disappeared." Macy told them

"Do you think you could have dropped it?" Nick asked her

"I looked around but I couldn't find it, but I could have dropped it back at school." Macy told him

Nick nodded and looked up to see that it was starting to get dark. When he looked back to the people around him he saw Frankie and his friends running around. He also saw the people around him looking at him for instructions on what to do. "Ok," He started " First, Kevin, Macy, you guys stay with Frankie and his friends and make sure their ok and take them to help you find clean water. Joe, Stella, you guys go find wood to start a fire. Jackie, you go and try to find fruit that we can eat and take Aden with you. Mabel, you and I can go and look for shelter. Someone in each group has a watch right?" He asked "Alright, everyone meet up back here in a half hour so we can work everything out. And hurry, we don't know how the time works here and what kind of animals are native to this area."

After everyone left, Mabel asked Nick, "Nick, do you think it's possible that we're in a parallel universe?"

"I don't know, it's possible. I mean look at the sky. It was bright when we got there not even ten minutes ago and now its looks like its nighttime. And all of this that's happened is defiantly, like, supernatural or something, because this is defiantly not normal." Nick told her

"I kind of hope that this is a nightmare and we just like all hit our head of something and are going to wake up in the halls of Horris Mantis Academy." Mabel told him

"I know what you mean." Nick agreed "Now, let's look for some shelter before it gets too dark."

Thirty minutes later, Nick, Mabel, and everyone had met back up again.

Except Joe and Stella.

"Nick, where are Joe and Stella?" Frankie wined

"Yea Nick, where are Joe and Stella?" Kevin joined Frankie

"How am I supposed to know?" Nick answered, getting irritated again

"I don't know. Stella always says you know everything, so I thought you would know." Kevin answered him seriously

And Nick just slapped his head.

_With Joe and Stella_

Joe and Stella each had a pile of wood in their arms and were looking for more when Joe looked at his watch and said "Hey Stells, it's been a half hour, we need to meet up with the rest of the guys."

"Ok." Stella agreed

After they had been walking for about two minutes, Stella fell and, yet again, landed flat on her face.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked her, concerned

_Back with the rest of the group_

The group had started walking in the direction that they had seen Joe and Stella walk in when suddenly Macy asked "What was that noise?'

"What noise?" Kevin asked

"Hey, I hear it too." Mabel said

"Me too." Said Nick "I think its coming from behind that bush."

The group walked over to a nearby bush, and let me tell you, they were very surprised at what they saw.

**What do you think? Please, please, please review! And again I'm really sorry I didn't update but I will be updating a lot more lately.**


End file.
